


3:03 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gentleman Ghost refused to end Reverend Amos Howell's life.
Kudos: 1





	3:03 PM

I never created DC canon.

Gentleman Ghost refused to end Reverend Amos Howell's life when the latter begged to be with his deceased daughter in spirit.

THE END


End file.
